


My Soul to Take

by StarMuse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Drinking, F/M, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Outdoor Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stalking, Supernatural Elements, cursing, demonic coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMuse/pseuds/StarMuse
Summary: Steve Rogers is a demon obsessed with the human concept of love, marriage, and the American dream. He’s been searching for the perfect bride for nearly a century until he finally finds you. You’re going to be the perfect little wife for him for the rest of eternity.





	My Soul to Take

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @ starspangledmuse.tumblr.com

Steve couldn’t remember much of when he was young. Did he start of as a human or was he an angel that fell? Or perhaps he was just born wicked. He wasn’t sure anymore. He’s been in the abyss far too long to recall such things. Sometimes he thinks he sees flashes of an older blonde woman covered in bruises, or a brown haired young man with a mischievous smile when he tries to look back, but then it all gets fuzzy and dark. 

No, he might never know who he was. But he does know who he is now.

A monster. An agent of hell. A _demon_.

It’s been over a century that he’s been on earth. At first he crossed into the mortal realm out of pure curiosity. That, and to wreak some havoc of course. Nothing was more fun to a demon than corrupting souls. 

But as time when on, humans came to fascinate him. They were all so stupid and weak, and they did the strangest things. What motivated them? What do they crave most?

Happiness, right? **  
**

**What makes people happy? **

  * Success.
  * Stability
  * _Love. _

**What do they do humans do when they’re in love? **

  * Get married.
  * Buy a house.
  * Have kids.

** _It’s all about the American Dream._ **

But was it really _that_ great? Was all of that really something to lose your _mind_ over? The more he thought about it the more he wanted to know. He wanted to understand it. He wanted to _feel_ it. _Experience it._

Thus began his search for the perfect being to fall in love with. The perfect person to call his own, to marry and carry his spawn.

But it was hard and even a tad discouraging. Nobody seemed to pique his interest. He saw too many flaws. They were all human, after all. _Lesser beings_. Though he wanted a human, someone that was easy to mold and change to suit his needs. Someone he could personally corrupt and bend to his will.

It took a couple lifetimes and new identities but he finally found _you_.

Currently his name was Steven Grant Rogers and he was the young founder and CEO of SHIELD incorporated. He is a kind and virtuous man, a man who is adored by all of his employees and everyone he meets. He’s definitely not the reason why Wanda Maximoff in accounting suddenly killed her boyfriend right after he congratulated her for her promotion, or why the previous chairman, Nick Fury, jumped off the roof of the 40 sotry building with seemingly no justification after a meeting they both attended.  
It’s only a mere _coincidence_ that sometimes the people around him decide to do terrible things. _  
_

_Steve Rogers is a good man, after all.  
_

You were an underpaid intern, more so a gofer for the people down in marketing. It was pure chance he even saw you, because you were always running around the lower levels and break rooms while he rarely left his office on the top floor.

Steve had a meeting with the director of marketing, Sam Wilson, when he spotted you scurrying from cubicle to cubicle. It was pure happenstance that he was even on this floor, because he decided on a whim to meet Wilson in his office rather than have the conference in his own. 

You were carrying multiple drink carriers full of coffee and he almost walked in to Wison’s door because he could _smell_ the innocence on you from across the room. The sweet scent of purity that was all too rare for a woman your age.

Your soul was shining so bright and soft, drawing him in like a goddamn moth.

Don’t get him wrong, he’s had virgins before. That wasn’t the only thing about you that called out to him. It was the way you were happily doing anything anyone ordered or asked of you, all with such a sweet smile across those pretty lips. 

You were so eager to follow orders.  
So eager to please.  
You were such a_ good girl._

Steve cancelled his meeting with Wilson and went back to the top floor. He ordered his assistant to clear his schedule, that he was in _do not disturb_ mode, and he locked himself in his office.

He pulled up your file on the computer. It was so easy to find you, to find out everything about you. Your phone number, address, education level, and skills…

He watched the video of your interview with his cock in his hand, rock hard and leaking just because of the sound of your gentle voice. He came on the screen, right over the image of your beautiful face. 

You were so ripe, so _perfect_.  
You were _the one_. **_  
_** _His perfect little wife._**_  
His soul to take_**. 

A week into your internship at SHIELD inc your life slowly started falling apart. It was gradual, but it all started an exact week after you started your new job. 

You weren’t exactly excited about your position. You had been, initially, right after you had been accepted because you thought it was such an honor to get to work at SHIELD since it was a great and diverse company that was constantly raising the ranks in everything they did. You were surprised you even got accepted to such an amazing place and you were excited to start your internship.

Then you turned in to the _copy girl_, or the _coffee and doughnut girl_. 

You didn’t do any actual work and it felt like your marketing degree was worthless. Sure it was only an associate’s and you were working on your bachelors (which it why the internship was so important!) but it wasn’t like you had zero experience. You knew what you were doing and you were confident you would do a good job if only they gave you actual tasks. But no, you were little miss _gofer_.

Still, it _was_ a great opportunity. You actually found yourself starting to enjoy the more social aspect of being the coffee bringer because hey, at least everyone was always happy to see you. It might not have been what you expected, or even wanted, but you could make it work. It was at least _something_. 

The “honeymoon” phase quickly wore off a week later because your personal life slowly fell in to shambles. It all started with family drama, as usual. 

Your parents were trying to get you to find a job closer to home, but you knew what they really wanted was for you to come home and start a family. They were a bit small minded and old fashioned like that. Work was for the men, it was the woman’s job to make her man happy and push out babies to appease the grandparents. 

It finally got to a point where you told them not to contact you unless it was for emergencies because even a simple phone call to catch up turned into a lecture about your biological clock. 

Then soon after your relationships with your friends started to decay and you honestly had no idea why.

Peter, MJ, and Ned were your friends since you started college, even though you all had different majors. You met at orientation and the three had been friends since high school and basically adopted you when they saw you awkwardly standing around the auditorium because everyone but you seemed to have at least one friend. 

You were excited and happy when Peter and MJ started dating because you could tell they liked each other, according to Ned they had for a while, and they had such good chemistry. But it seemed to shift the group dynamic, leaving you and Ned third and fourth wheels. which was fine, since if all else failed you and Ned cold hang out. 

Then Ned got a girlfriend, Betty. Which was good! You were happy for him, _honestly_. You were happy for all of them. But you were basically eternally single so they’d always make plans and go out without you to do couple stuff. Which _sucked_ because they were your only friends in New York. You literally knew nobody else so the second they stopped hanging out with you, you just stopped going out. 

Not to mention you missed them, but they were all so happy in love, and you didn’t want to take away from their dating just to make them feel obligated to hang out with you just because you were lonely. 

They stopped messaging you so you stopped messaging them. It’s been over a month without so much as a text.

It felt like some kind of higher power was working against you, trying to make you feel depressed and isolated. You were never much of a religious person, but you couldn’t help but feel like you pissed off someone upstairs… Or maybe even _downstairs_. Now _that_ gave you the chills.

Speaking of chills, you also couldn’t shake the feeling someone was _watching_ you. It was little things, like feeling eyes on you at work but when you finally looked up and around you, there was nobody even looking in your direction.

It wasn’t just at work, though. You even got these strange feelings at the cafe by your apartment, or even some times when you’re alone in your living room you had the strange sensation you weren’t alone. But that was silly, right? You would know if someone was in your apartment. 

You started to think maybe you were haunted because your cat would always sit and stare vacantly at the foot of your bed as you slept, or meow at the empty space behind you on the couch as you watched television. It got to the point you cut horror movies completely out of your watch lists because it was making you paranoid.

You thought your paranoia and lack of a social life was all you had to worry about, but then two months after you started working at SHIELD, Natasha Romanoff marched over to you and handed you a small purple envelope, starting the chain reaction that caused your life to spiral deeper into despair. Or, as one could even call it, send you into your own personal _hell_.

It was Saturday night, a night that normally you would be at home and curled up on the couch with a glass of wine as you watched British baking shows with your cat. Instead you were at a work party in a high rise hotel, wearing a dress you had to blow half your paycheck to get because the dress code seemed to think you were being paid way more than you really were.

At first you didn’t think you were even invited. It was a corporate event and you were just an intern. You figured it was just for directors and chairmen, or other higher ups. But no, Natasha Romanoff, the CEO’s _personal assistant_, hand delivered you an invitation and all but ordered you to be there and be _presentable_. (Whatever _that_ meant!)

So there you were, awkwardly sipping champagne that tasted way too good to cost less than one hundred dollars, wearing a dress that stole your entire grocery budget for the next two weeks.

You’ve been there for almost half an hour, sticking to the corner and already wanting to go home. You didn’t really know anyone, and the people you were most acquainted with only saw you as _the coffee girl,_ so the most you got from them were confused looks, asking “why are _you_ here?” with their eyes. Nobody really approached you so you stood there in heels, with aching feet, wondering if you could leave after being there for only thirty minutes and not speaking to anyone.

“You look lovely tonight.” The deep, silky smooth voice startled you so you quickly turned around and stood face to face with Steve Rogers. 

You instantly paled. He couldn’t be talking to _you_, right? He’s the CEO! The boss of your boss’s boss. Forbes most eligible bachelor for five years running. It would be super inappropriate if you died on the spot, right? If you just died, right here and now? 

You were only able to stammer as he smiled kindly at you, looking like he stepped out of movie about modern gods in his navy blue tuxedo, with his perfectly slicked back hair and well groomed beard.

“Can I get you another drink?” He asked, not waiting for you to answer as he snagged the empty glass from your hand and deposited on a server’s tray before handing you another glass.

You could already feel your face growing red as you accepted the drink with your trembling hands. You took a sip of the champagne, even though it was already your third and you said to yourself earlier that the last one was your final.

“Th-thank you, Mr. Rogers.” 

“Please, call me Steve. Mr. Rogers sounds too formal, too _impersonal_. I want all of my employees to feel like we’re equals.” He beamed down, towering over you even with your five inch heels. _God, you never knew how big and intimidating he was._

You cleared your throat, attempting to return his smile. He really did seem to be just as nice as everyone said he was. You just never thought you’d actually meet him.

“Then thank you, Steve.”

You didn’t notice how his eyes darkened just a fraction when you said his name, but you did, for some reason, feel a strange shiver run through you.

“Are you cold?” He asked politely, noticing the way your shoulders trembled ever so slightly.

“Oh, no, I’m-” You didn’t get to finish the sentiment because he slid the jacket from his fit figure and gently draped it over your shoulders. The fabric completely engulfed you and you were suddenly surrounded by his scent. Was that cologne? God, why was it so _good_?

“Better?” He smiled, rubbing his large hands up and down your arms from over his coat before slowly drawing back.

You suddenly felt dizzy. Like you had drank more than three glasses of the expensive champagne. You felt drunk and lightheaded.  
“Y-yes, thank you…” 

He suddenly furrowed his brows, looking you up and down in concern.  
“Are you feeling all right?”

“I’m sorry, I-I think… I think I should head home…” You blinked, trying to focus. You were disoriented, almost as if you were under water.

“Too much to drink?” He asked with a smile for some reason, and you noticed the glass in your hand was empty. _When did that happen?_

“Y-yeah… I guess so. I’m so sorry… Thank you, for the jacket.” You attempted to remove the jacket but he stopped you.

“Keep it on. Why don’t I take you home?” 

Something about the command in his voice made you want to listen. You stilled your movements and slowly nodded. It wasn’t like everyone could say they got escorted home by Steve _goddamn_ Rogers, even if he was most likely just going to walk you to a car and let a driver do the rest. It was still cheaper than Uber. 

“Good girl.” He spoke under his breath with a smirk, so soft you were almost sure you imagined it, as he lead you by your shoulders towards the large doors.

Something felt off. Something was clearly wrong but you couldn’t put your finger on what. You just had a weird sense of dread, but blamed it on the alcohol as he opened the passenger door of a black luxury sports car that probably cost more than twice your apartment. But the seats were so nice you immediately melted into them.

Steve got in to the driver’s seat and started the car.  
“So, why don’t you tell me a little about yourself?”

“Um…” You blinked, trying to think. You honestly never thought you were an interesting person so you didn’t know where to start.  
“I‘m pretty average, I think. There’s not really much to tell.”

“How about your family? College?” He glanced at you occasionally but kept his eyes mostly on the road.

“I think I have an normal family. I’m not that close to them anymore, ever since I moved to New York. As for college, um… I actually started as an art major before I realized that was basically worthless and switched to business.” You began rambling on about your life, trying to stay coherent.

What you didn’t know was that these were things Steve already leaned about you. With all the research he did on you, on top of watching you for the past couple of months, he might even know you better than you know yourself at this point. He just wanted you to keep talking. He could listen to the sweet sound of your voice for the rest of his eternal life. God, he can’t wait to hear you _scream_ for him.

It was about fifteen minutes into the ride you realized _you didn’t tell him where you lived_. Your stomach suddenly flipped with nerves. Your mind was screaming _danger_ as he drove into a residential area, where the houses were spaced too far apart and loomed ominously in the dark like haunted medieval castles.

“Steve… Where… Where are you taking me?” 

“You’re drunk and not feeling well. I can’t leave you alone in good conscience, so you can stay the night at my place.” He spoke as if it was the most obvious thing, stopping the car to roll down his window and press a code into a control panel before the large gates to a secluded mansion opened up.

You were conflicted. On one hand, everyone knows Steve Rogers is a _good person_. He’s a true humanitarian. Always doing the right thing.  
On the other hand,_ you don’t know this man. _Boss or not, you’ve only just formally met him maybe an hour ago._  
_

“I don’t… I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I kind of want to go home.” You could only watch in the rear view mirror as the gates closed behind you and Steve continued up the long driveway until he pulled into the garage.

He seemed to ignore you as he stepped out of the vehicle and walked around it to your side. He opened the door and held out his hand for you, but you just stared at it until he frowned.  
“Come on, Y/N, don’t be like that. I just want to help you.”

You looked up at his face in alarm because _you never told him your name_. Unless he somehow managed to memorize all of the thousands of employees that worked under him, he should not have known who you are. 

Fear instantly bloomed inside of you as you paled.

“Steve… Please take me home.” You tried to keep your voice level, but your lips trembled and your eyes stung with fearful tears.

He sighed and dropped his hand.  
“You were being such a good girl. Do you really want start this now?”

Start _what_? What was he going to do? God, why did you get in the car with him?!

“Please… Just Take me home. I’ll be good, just please… I want to go home.” Your body was starting to shake with nerves as you looked up at him, remembering again just how big he was compared to you.

“But you are home, sweetheart. Do you really want to fight me on this?” His voice was too sweet for such sinister words.

“Do you want to break your husband’s heart?” 

Oh god. He’s crazy. Steve Rogers, billionaire, entrepreneur, philanthropist, Forbes most edible bachelor, and apparent all around good guy was _insane_.

“Please…” You meekly croaked out, shoving yourself deeper into the plush seat of his car.

He suddenly slammed his hand against the roof of the automobile and you winced, eyes widening as the metal bowed under his touch.  
When you faced him, under the dim garage light, his eyes looked completely black.

“Get out of the car.” His voice was deeper than normal and it sent chills down your spine.

Suddenly, as if you weren’t in control of your own body, you stepped out of the car. Tears streamed down your cheeks and you trembled in front of him, nothing between the two of you now.

His eyes flashed back to their baby blues and he smiled again, slowly raising his hand to use his thumb to wipe the tears from under your eyes.  
“There we go. That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“What… What _are_ you?” Your voice was shaky and your breath came out in short huffs as his thumb trailed down to swipe across your plump bottom lip.

He smiled. 

“I’m going to be your husband for all eternity. Now, doll, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Are you going to come inside?” 

You backed away, pressing yourself against the side of the car as your eyes darted wildly around the large garage towards the side door. His smile dropped when you looked at him again, but you darted out of the garage before he could stop you.

You hit your shoulder against the doorway as you shoved yourself outside, shoes painfully clacking against the driveway as you raced towards the outer gate. You were slowed down when you sidetracked through the front lawn and your heels sank in the dewy grass. You could feel your ankle twist as you fell down, face first. 

Before you could even attempt to crawl away, he was on top of you. He turned you around and held you by your wrists when you tried swinging at him. He straddled you, trapping you against the grass with his full weight.

“Let me go! Somebody help me!” You screamed, but it only made him laugh.

“No one is going to hear you, doll. Be as loud as you like. In fact, I like it loud. Scream for me, baby.” He squeezed your wrists until you felt bruises forming.

He gazed down at you in amusement as you screamed and sobbed before he eventually sighed.

“I wanted our first time to be different, you know. _Special_. My bed is really soft, or at the very least it’s better than the lawn.” 

“Please… Please! Just let me go! I promise I won’t tell anyone, I promise! Please!” You begged, slowly losing your struggle beneath him while feeling absolutely sick at what he was insinuating.

You’ve never had sex before. It’s not like you were saving yourself for marriage or anything, it just never came up. You’ve never really had a serious boyfriend and the older you got the more scared you were to lose it because you grew self conscious that whatever partner you had wouldn’t want someone without experience.

“It’s okay. I know it’s your first time and I’ll be gentle, as long as you’re obediant. Can you do that, sweetheart? Can you be my good girl?” His voice was soft once more, staring down at you with those black eyes again.

“Okay…” You sniffled in agreement as you nodded, despite the voice in your head screaming _NO!_

_How did he know you’re a virgin? Why the fuck did you say okay? You have to keep fighting!_

“Good girl. That’s my good girl.” He leaned down, pinning your hands above your head as he pressed his lips to yours.

You wanted to turn away. You wanted to fight him with everything you have, but your body wasn’t listening to you. Your body seemed to _like_ his lips on you, working passionately against yours as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. Arousal pooled down your belly, dampening your panties as his tongue swirled around yours.

“Fuck… You’re already soaking wet from just a kiss. _I can smell it_.” He rasped against your lips, grinding his hips against yours.

You could feel a very prominent bulge rubbing between your legs through his pants and your dress. You half moaned half sobbed at the stimulation against your cunt, his bulge managing to catch your clit just perfectly as he bucked into you.

“I’m going to let your hands go, but you’re going to be good for me. Lay there and take what I give you without a fight.” His nose was almost touching yours as he looked down at you with dark eyes.

Once again you body listened to him without question, going completely limp as he let you go. Your arms felt loosely to your sides and you laid there, completely frozen yet pliable and ready to bend to his every desire. 

“Please, Steve… I don’t want this…” You sniffled as his large hands trailed down your neck and cupped your breasts, squeezing them through the light fabric of your dress.

“You might not want it now, but you will one day. I have all of eternity to make you love me.” He replied, beard tickling your neck as he kissed and nipped at your tender flesh.

You could feel another gush of arousal wet your panties, making the cotton sling uncomfortably against your sensitive cunt. You were turned one and wetter than you have ever been in your entire life. You’ve hand urged before, you’ve even touched yourself before, but this… This was all too new and way too intense. 

He hummed against your nape, a strange sound of approval as he tweaked your nipples through your clothes. He gave one a hard pinch, pulling it a bit until you cried out.

“You’re so responsive. I bet you’re going to cum pretty easily, huh?” You could feel his hot breath against your skin, causing your flesh to prickle with goosebumps as he chuckled.

Without warning he leaned up and grabbed fistfuls of your dress and violently tugged it, tearing the fabric straight down the middle. You choked a sob when you felt the breeze against your expose flesh, and wanted nothing more than to cover yourself with your arms but you couldn’t move. It was like he had some kind of strange hold over you and you could fight him.

His fingers were warm, ghosting down your mostly nude form until they reached your cotton panties. You whimpered when his digits dipped under the elastic band and he glanced at you with a smirk and a raised brow.

“Tell me, sweetheart, what’s the biggest that you’ve had inside of you? Any toys?”

You somehow managed to shake your head,  
“F-fingers…” 

He grinned, slowly sliding your underwear down your smooth legs.  
“Just yours, right? How many?” 

You sniffled again, your eyes dampening with more tears because you didn’t want this and you couldn’t even fight it. All you could do was lay there and answer his humiliating questions as he did whatever he wanted to you.  
“T-two… Not even to the knuckles…” 

He hummed again, gazing down at your pussy with a satisfied grin before he reached down and traced your lower lips with his thick fingers. Once they were nice and coated with your slick, he slowly pushed two in.

You immediately jolted as your walls stretched to fit around his fingers. It didn’t hurt too much at first, just felt really uncomfortable, until his fingertips brushed against your barrier and you let out a startled yelp.

“Fuck, it’s going to be a tight fit.” He licked his lips as he watched his fingers disappear inside of you with wicked glee. 

“P-please, it hurts…!” You choked out, thighs trembling as you gazed down at him through thick tears.

“You’ll get used to it, just relax.” He pumped his fingers in and out of you several times before drawing his hand back and popping his messy digits into his mouth. He moaned as he licked them clean and you hated that the sound of his enjoyment made your stomach flip.

Steve sat up on his haunches between your spread legs, unzipping his pants and pulling both his pants and boxers down his thigh. His cock sprang forward, both long and thick and completely intimidating._ There was no way that was going to fit inside of you!_

Your breathing was heavy and shallow. You wanted to run away but you still couldn’t move. You were completely at his mercy and he was going to break you in half.

“_Please_…” You sobbed, begging one last time even though the previous attempts didn’t work. You knew deep down this was going to happen whether you struggled or not.

“Shh, just relax.” He ordered you again and you felt your body go even more slack as he grabbed your thighs and spread your legs further. 

He guided his cock towards your cunt, swiping his head up and down your slick folds before he found your hole and slowly pressed in. The stretch to accommodate his girth was immeasurable and he pushed in until he hit your barrier. You cried out as he forced his cock past the fleshy membrane, all but ripping you apart until he fully impaled you.

He didn’t wait until you were used to the intrusion and immediately began thrusting in and out of you, grunting and groaning with each slap of his hips as you trembled and sobbed beneath him.

“I knew you were the one the second I saw you. You were made for me. Made for me to break and put back together as I want. _Fuck_!” He moaned, squeezing your hips in a bruising grip as he bent down to crash his lips against yours.

He swallowed your pathetic cries and pleas, all but choking you with his tongue as he drilled into you as the pain slowly melded into pleasure. For some reason, you felt like the pleasure was worse. 

He suddenly crouched up, staring down at you with dead, black eyes as he lifted his right arm to his lips and bit into his wrist until the skin broke with a spurt of blood. He sucked on the wound before he slammed his injured hand to the grass, inches from your head as he bent down and pressed his lips against yours, forcing a mouthful of his blood into your mouth. You sputtered, but he kept his lips to yours so you had no choice but to swallow the coppery liquid.

His pelvis rubbed your aching clit with each snap of his hips until you felt the telltale signs of your impending orgasm. You couldn’t even beg him to stop because he was kissing you like a bloodied seasoned lover and without warning you felt your peak crash around you in an intense wave. Your vision went white and your ears were ringing, but over the shrill sound you heard Steve curse and felt the gush of his release coat your walls until everything went black.

The first thing you noticed when you woke up was the sharp pain between your legs. You groaned as you shifted, immediately thinking it was that time of the month. It was a little early, but it would also explain the weird sex dream you had, somewhat… 

You sat up in the bright room with a wince, blinking the sleep from your eyes before you looked around and realized _this was not your bedroom_. It was far too nice, the bed was too huge and soft and the room itself looked like it was from a rich person’s catalogue.

Where… No. _No_, that was just a dream. Steve Rogers didn’t kidnap you, fuck you, and he was most certainly not a demon.

You heard the squeak of a shower turning off and turned to the right if the bed just before the door opened and Steve walked out with just a simple gray towel around his waist. He smiled when he saw you, but you just stared at him with side, terrified eyes.

“Good morning, darling. You slept in a bit, but since it’s the first day of our new life together, I’ll allow it. The nest time I expect you to have breakfast ready by the time I’m dressed and ready for work.” 

You tried to register what he was saying, but your eyes flickered to his right wrist. You could have sworn he bit it. You could still feel the phantom taste of blood on your tongue. And what did he mean by “our new life together”? What really happened last night and what parts were just a dream?

“sweetheart?” He narrowed his eyes, walking over to the bed and sitting in front of you.

He reached out and brushed the hair from your face, hands twitching into fists when you flinched away.

“What… What are you talking about? What happened last night? Steve… What did you do to me?” Your voice was trembling, trying to remember but it was all a blur.

He smiled fondly, leaning towards you to press a kiss against your forehead.  
“I made you mine. Forever. Isn’t that great, darling? We’ll be together for all eternity. Just you, me, and our little ones.”

Fear crept down your spine at his words.  
“Please… Let me go…” 

He cupped your cheek with his large palm, gazing lovingly into your terrified eyes as his turned an inky black, like dye dripping into water, until they were so dark you could barely see your reflection in them.  
“No, I don’t think I will. You’re mine. Heart, body… Your soul is belongs to me, sweetheart. _My soul to take_. And I’m never going to let you go.”


End file.
